Superkid!
by Supercharm
Summary: Alex has to deal with the consequences of Kara being hit by red kryptonite, as she turns into a 8 year old.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and Alex Danvers made her way down the corridor of her sisters apartment building, coming to a halt when she knocked on her sisters apartment door. She knocked once, than twice and a final time but there was no answer. She knew her sister was avoiding her but this was getting ridiculous. She knew Kara was probably x-raying the door to see who it was, as she always did.

She had rung her sister multiple times throughout the day but she wasn't picking up, this had Alex extremely worried as Kara always answered her phone when she rang. With a sigh she rang Kara's phone again, and could hear her sisters ringtone rendition of the Grey's Anatomy theme tune through the door. Alex was getting really annoyed now.

"Kara I know you're in there, open this door right now! Or I'm going to kick it down" She was getting ready to knock again until the door opened and revealed a cape wearing Kara.

"Oh sorry Alex I was sleeping" The girl replied with a meek smile, the brown haired woman raised her eyebrow in a questioning manor until she saw her sisters appearance and frowned.

"What have a I told you about answering the door in your costume?" The older Danvers started to lecture the younger girl.

"Not too answer the door in my Supergirl outfit even if it's you" Kara replied in a slight mock tone.

"It's not funny Kara anyone could see you" Alex stated disapprovingly "Why haven't you been returning my calls?" They both made there way to Kara's living room sofa, as Kara dragged her feet across the floor and Alex hot on her heels.

"Sorry Alex, so much has been going on and I fell asleep" She replied with a tired smile, her hands running through her blonde locks.

"In your Supergirl costume?" She raised another quizzical eye, slightly concerned how tired Kara was.

"It was a busy day okay?" With a sigh Kara quickly changed back into her civilian clothes as she was contemplating on telling her sister what happened today. Kara literally was having the worst week ever. It had been a long week for her considering she lost her powers for a day and that Cat Grant found out her secret. The latter being the reason why she was avoiding her sister as she knew she had to tell her. She wasn't sure how she was going to approach the subject as she knew Alex was going to kill her.

"Drink?" Kara asked suddenly as she made her way from her bedroom.

"Yes please! I need one after my day at work." Alex sat in the chair with exhaustion as Kara handed her the glass of wine, Kara sat beside her with glass in hand as they both sat in silence as Kara turned on Homeland.

"Soo why have you been avoiding me?" Alex glanced to her left questioning her little sister, as she brought the wine glass to her lips.

"I haven't been avoiding you" she let out a half hearted laugh.

"You normally follow me around like a lost puppy, Kara" Alex replied with a half serious look on her face.

"No I don't" she huffed at her sister with a pout on her lips.

"But seriously Kara what's wrong? Have your powers gone again?" If this was the case Alex was extremely worried, her sister only got her powers back yesterday.

"No my powers are fine, it's not that it's just that I've been extremely tired today okay?"

"You know you can tell me anything Kara, I'll always be your big sister no matter what" Kara felt extremely guilty right now she knew she shouldn't lie to her sister but she couldn't bring herself to tell Alex. They both leaned in for a long hug as Kara relaxed into Alex's embrace. She always felt safest in her older sisters arms. With this she gained the courage to tell Alex about Cat. She pulled away from her sisters arms to face her.

"Alex there is something I need too tell you, promise me you won't freak out?" Kara rambled on with the wine glass in her hand, avoiding eye contact with her sister.

Alex was really worried now her protective sister mode going into hyper drive, she touched her sisters shoulder to calm her down.

"You're rambling Kara and I promise I won't freak out"

Kara slightly stuttered "well the thing is..." The DEO agent was growing impatient by the second.

"Kara tell me" Alex had her stern voice on which always made Kara feel like she was a little kid again, she took in a deep breath.

Kara chewed her bottom lip in anticipation "C-c-c-at grant knows I'm Supergirl" Alex's eyes turned into saucers as she stared back her sister speechless.

"Kara Zor-el Danvers" She shrieked as she used her sisters full name, Kara knew that she was in trouble when she did that. Alex got up and started pacing Kara's apartment as she started to scold Kara.

"What the Hell were you thinking Kara? How can you be so irresponsible? Did you tell her?" Kara sank back into the sofa trying to avoid her sisters accusing glare which she had been getting a lot more commonly lately. Kara forgot how scary Alex was when she was mad, normally her anger wasn't directed at Kara but when it was boy was she scared. Kara straightened her back up, fixing her glasses with her hands looking Alex directly in the eye.

"I thought you weren't going to get mad, I wasn't even going to tell you because I knew you were going to react like this" Kara grimaced at her sisters reaction and mumbled the last bit, eyes diverting to the floor.

"You weren't going to tell me? How could you keep this from me? Your very powerful multimedia boss just found out your Supergirl how do you think I was going to react?" Alex took a long swig of her wine as she filled her glass up again.

"Relax Alex, she said she isn't going to tell anyone" Kara tried to calm her sister down, she knew she shouldn't have told her.

"Relax? How can I relax when I know that she could expose you at any minute, I've protected your secret for 12 years Kara, so no one would find out what you can do, who you are" Kara had never seen Alex this angry at her in entire earth years, only that one time when she tried a cigarette in the 10th grade. Lets just say she wish she'd never smoked that cigarette. Alex gaze burned into Kara, who in turn was giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"She said she wouldn't tell anyone, I trust her Alex she's not the person everyone thinks she is" Kara got up from her position on the sofa and placed both her hands on her sisters shoulder reassuring her.

"Well I think I need a word with Miss Grant" On that queue Alex put her glass down and approached the front door, but was blocked by her slightly taller little sister.

"Alex no! I can handle this, also I don't need my big sister marching into my office either, if things get out of control I'll tell you but for now let me handle it okay?" Kara looked straight into Alex's eye with so much determination that she faltered slightly. Kara knew Alex wasn't going to let go off it easily though.

"Fine but you're not of the hook young lady" Alex gave in, she trusted her sister with all heart but she did not trust Cat Grant one bit. Kara led Alex back to her sofa still trying to calm the agent down.

"Hey at least I don't have to lie every time I go and save the city" Joked Kara as she and Alex sat down, if looks could kill Kara would be dead now "Okay too soon?" she replied with a grumble.

"You need to stop telling people your secret! At this rate everyone will know" Alex exclaimed.

"I promise I won't tell anyone else! If someone else does find out you can kick their arse okay?" Kara compromised grinning at her sister, who raised her right eyebrow and nodded her head in agreement

"Deal, but lets hope that it doesn't have to come to that" Kara internally made mental note to not to let anyone find out about her, otherwise she will have a pissed off Alex on her back. Her thoughts were once again interrupted by her sister "By the way why are you in your Supergirl costume? You never did answer my question" Alex inquired again not satisfied with her earlier answer.

"You don't need to know everything I do you know?" Kara fired back at the DEO agent.

"Yeh, I kinda do" the agent replied bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because you are my little sister and I want to know if you're in danger or not? With all those Fort Rozz aliens on the lose it's better that I know where you are" Alex told her

"It's not like I don't have any help, James and Winn help me out all the time" Kara threw her hands up in the air in annoyance, she loved Alex with all her heart but sometimes she could be too overbearing.

"I know that, but I need to know for your own safety" Alex was not letting this one go, she propped herself up on the sofa, focusing all her attention on Kara.

"Fine. I was following a alien from Fort Rozz" Alex hit her slightly on the arm

"Ow, what was that for?" Kara overreacted, clutching her arm as a immediate reaction, even though it could never hurt her she couldn't help it.

"For going after a alien without our help" Alex stated sternly "You're going to be the death of me you know that?" she said as she laid her head on the back of the sofa

"You love me really" Kara said as she laid her head on her sisters lap with a slight smile playing on her lips , as Alex began to run her fingers through the younger girls long blonde hair.

"I always will, little sister" Alex replied with a whisper as Kara drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Here's chapter 2

* * *

It was a slow day at the office for Kara as she was running some errands for her boss, who she was currently trying to avoid. She had no choice but to deny she was Supergirl to Miss Grant but she knew her boss didn't believe her, I mean she is Supergirl after all. She was currently at her desk organising plans for Cat's dinner party Friday, which she really didn't want to go to .

"Psst Kara" Kara was interrupted by the sound of her best friends voice, she looked up from her computer screen to see the impish smile on Winn's face over his computer monitor.

"Yes, Winn?" she replied with a smile, his eyes questioning.

"Did you tell Alex?" He leaned over his computer eager to hear the answer.

Kara shrugged in reply "I did, she blew up at me no surprise there! Saying how irresponsible I am blah blah" she replied carrying on typing away on her computer, adjusting her glasses momentarily.

"Your sister can be very scary you know" He got a chill down his spine thinking about the time he and Alex had a chat about him knowing Kara's secret "She's like a panther" He slightly exaggerated.

"Did you just compare my sister to a wild animal?" Kara giggled slightly as Winn blushed.

"Maybe" He replied with embarrassment "Don't tell her I said that either" Kara chuckled again amused at the situation.

"I promise I won't" Winn grinned back at her with much admiration, he was lucky to have a best friend like Kara with or without the powers.

"Has Miss Grant said anything to you about being Supergirl?" His voice going down a notch or two to a mere whisper.

"She still thinks I'm Supergirl but I keep denying it, what else can I do?" she trailed off as she stopped typing and rested her head on her arms.

"I think you should confront her about it, talk about it" Winn offered.

"Oh yeh I'll go straight up to her saying 'Hi, Miss Grant you were right I am Supergirl please don't expose me, see you tomorrow at work' " Kara said in an overly sarcastic voice "I don't think that would go down to well with Alex or Miss Grant" She scrunched up her face, a chill running down her spine.

"Well you don't know if you haven't tried?" Kara contemplated it for a few minutes what's the worst that could happen? Matters were already out of control anyway.

"Speaking of Miss Grant" Kara perked up again and used her super hearing to hear the lift doors opening. The whole office including her and Winn stood up as Cat exited the lift. The editor of Catco glanced around the room and noticed something she didn't like immediately.

"Who put that picture on the wall?" She pointed to a wall with a framed picture of random shapes, Kara picked up the coffee she got for Cat and hurried over to the lady as she gave her daily dose of coffee. The elder woman ignoring Kara completely.

"You requested it to be put up, Miss Grant" Someone replied, who Kara had never seen before.

"Did I now? Take it down it looks like Van Gogh threw up on it" She bluntly said.

"Yes, Miss Grant" The young guy replied with a nervous tone in his voice, racing towards the painting. She than carried on her way to her office, as Kara hesistatated behind her.

"Kiara, my office now" Cat announced as she strutted towards her office.

Kara's head shot up when she heard the mispronunciation of her name, trying to think of what she was going to say to Cat. She glanced towards Winn as he gave her a small smile and thumbs up, as she mouthed a little ' _Help me'_ look.

"Coming, Miss Grant" She hurriedly made her way to her bosses office, as she entered Cat took off her sunglasses and glanced at Kara.

"Sit" Kara obeyed immediately looking very nervous, Cat observed Kara's features carefully as she sipped her coffee.

"Supergirl" The words rolled across the tip of Cat's tongue as she intensely focused on Kara inspecting her features closely

"I can reassure you Miss Grant that I'm not Supergirl" She nervously laughed and snorted.

"Take off your glasses" She commanded

"What? I need them to see, I will blind without them" She stuttered slightly, Cat squinting at her slightly. Before Kara could say anything else they were interrupted by none other than James Olsen. Kara couldn't thank him enough for his timing.

"James, can't you see we are in the middle of something" She exclaimed

"Sorry Miss Grant, I need to borrow Kara" Sensing the awkwardness within the room

"Fine if you have to, going to save a burning building are we?" She questioned looking at Kara

"Noooo, I'm not Supergirl remember I'm just a normal human being!" She chuckled slightly

Cat squinted at her again not entirely believing Kara

"If you insist" Both Kara and James left Cat's office swiftly, Kara could feel the burning stare off Cat on her back.

"Thanks James, you just got me out of a sticky situation" They made their way over to Winn's desk

"No problem Kara" His grin dazzling her, Winn gave him a slightly envious stare.

"So spill what happened?" Winn was eager to hear what Cat Had to say.

"Cat still thin- She was cut off by vibration of her phone, she pulled it out of her pock reading DEO. Winn and James gave her a glance already knowing who it was.

Kara glanced at him apologetically "Go we've got you covered" Winn waved her off.

"Thanks Winn, I owe you!" she said while running towards the lift.

DEO Headquarters

"Ah Miss Danvers so glad you could join us" Kara was greeted by her sister's boss, who technically was her boss so to speak. She walked towards him with a prideful stride, she courteously nodded at him

As she approached him her voice gathered more confidence "So what's the deal sir?" she glanced around the room to see if she could see any sign of Alex, they haven't spoken since Alex came to her apartment. This had her concerned as Alex was always texting her throughout the day but today nothing. Zilch. She was a bit annoyed actually that Alex hadn't spoken to her.

"We have been tracking down a Fort Rozz alien thought to have escaped to National City, however we currently unknown about his location at the present time" Hank continued talking as he brought up the data to show Kara "He is thought to possess red kryptonite, which is potentially harmful to you, we are currently investigating for any further details"

Kara for a moment as Hank paused "Was this the same alien I was tracking down yesterday?" Before he could answer, Alex walked in the room with a file in her hands.

"Sir, I have the documents on the alien you requested" Alex handed the documents over to the DEO chief. She than used that moment to turn to her sister with a slight worried smile, Kara returned the gesture.

"Thank you agent Danvers, this file contains information on a variety of Kryptonite that I wanted you to look at Miss Danvers" Hank turned to Kara his dark brown eyes boring into her blue ones. Kara was very curious now, as she didn't even know kryptonite existed until last week, let alone different types of it. Alex on the other hand knew this already, she had thoroughly researched the ones they had and tested their chemical structure. They also had previous research on government testing's on kryptonite, which helped them in the long run.

As Kara's eyes scanned the documents she was flabbergasted that there were so much different types that could have different effects on her, she knew of green kryptonite of course. But Black, Blue, red even? Her mind was just a blur at this point. Her thoughts were interrupted by her elder sister.

"If you ever encounter any kryptonite, call us as soon as possible do you understand?" There she goes again thought Kara, Alex going into her protective big sister mode.

"Yes, I know" she rolled her eyes as she looked down again finding something interesting a she carried on reading "Really? They have kryptonite that can change your personality temporarily?" Kara was awestrucked at this new found knowledge, she grinned slightly. Alex saw this and she knew what her sister was thinking.

"No, Kara" She crossed her arms beside Hank glaring her sister down, Hank stood there internally amused by the sisters.

"I was joking Alex" Kara pouted slightly at the DEO agent. Hank coughed slightly as he continued to brief Kara.

"We believe the prisoner from Fort Rozz, possesses one of these types of kryptonite, which is why we can't have you fight him" Hank sternly said "We can't risk you being exposed, we don't what could happen to you" Kara was crestfallen she really wanted to help out.

"Ale-" Kara was about to protest as she turned to her big sister, with puppy dog eyes

"Kara this for your own protection" Alex fixated her gaze on Kara

"Ugh I'm so sick of hearing that phrase" She sighed "So how you going to take the alien out than?" she asked confused, both Hank and Alex and Hank nodded at each other in confirmation.

"We're going to use a projectile hologram of you using the kryptonian technology that was found in your pod, the same one we used to project General Lanes image to the Red Tornado" Hank explained

"Ale-" Kara was about to protest as she turned to her big sister, with puppy dog eyes.

"Kara this for your own protection" Alex fixated her gaze on Kara.

"Ugh I'm so sick of hearing that phrase" She sighed "So how you going to take the alien out then?" she asked confused, both Hank and Alex nodded at each other in confirmation.

"We're going to use a projectile hologram of you using the kryptonian technology that was found in your pod, the same one we used to project General Lanes image to the Red Tornado" Hank explained

Alex continued where he left off "Well according to the new found data we found on him, his weakness is none other than H20" She said slightly enthusiastically, looking through her tablet she picked up from the table beside her.

"You know you could've just said water" Hinted Kara cheekily at her sister, who in turn glared at Kara. She always teased Alex about her scientific terms.

"Anyway, Miss Danvers I advise that you stay in the facilities of the DEO so we can keep an eye on you" Advised Hank as he gestured to Kara.

"I think that's a great idea chief, Kara I think you should stay here for the time being" Alex agreed looking at the annoyed expression on Kara's face.

"But I ha-" She was about to protest

"Cat Grant can wait Kara, this can't" On that note Hank left the two sisters alone, feeling an argument coming on. Kara groaned out loud annoyed at her current predicament.

"Alex, this is so unfair! You can't just confine me" The Kryptonian whined slightly at her sister, as they made their way through one of the DEO corridors.

"Yes we can, DEO orders" Her sister grinned at her victorious "We've been fighting these aliens for 2 years Kara, we can handle this" Her short brown hair swaying slightly.

"Meanie"

"Ah come on lighten up, you get to spend your day at the fun DEO" The blonde looked at her as if she had grown two heads, looking incredulously at her sisters.

She flew her hands in air in protest "When I think of the DEO fun doesn't really come to mind Alex"

"It's not as boring as you make it out to be…." Alex argued, as they continued to walk towards the kitchen. Yes the DEO had a kitchen to Kara's great surprise.

"You're not selling it to me Alex" She patted her sister lightly on the shoulder with fake sympathy.

"Oh so working for Cat Grant is more exciting?" The agent pointed out.

"In actual fact it is, if you get past the whole 'I'm going to fire you look' She's actually…..Should I say Human?" Kara had to choose her words carefully to describe her boss, as she and Alex approached the kitchen door.

"I'll believe it when I see it, how is the whole trying to convince her you're not Supergirl going anyway? Do I still have to kick her arse?" Alex said as she opened the kitchen door, going straight for the fridge, as she pulled out a container.

"No I managed to convince her that I'm not Super girl" Kara lied through her teeth "It's easier than I thought it'd be" Alex on the other hand looked entirely unconvinced as she began to eat her noodles.

"If you say so…" Kara's hands went to grab some of Alex's food stealthily.

"Ow" Kara immediately retracted her hand, as her sister slapped it away.

"Cut it out"

"Can you get food delivered here?" Kara asked half-joking, as she could feel her stomach grumble.

"You didn't just ask me that did you?" Alex looked at Kara, quirking her eyebrow at her sister's antics. "There's two sticky buns in the fridge" Kara bolted off her seat to fridge in seconds. Alex rolled her eyes as she continued to eat her noodles.

"Life saver" Kara was so thankful to her sister at this moment in time, as all her worries washed away when she tasted the bun.

"I do worry about your obsession with sticky buns sometimes" Alex flinched as Kara devoured the bun. They were interrupted by Alex's phone going off.

"Danvers" She answered getting ready to leave and head back to the main room "Okay, Sir I'm on my way" hanging up the phone she made her way to door, and felt Kara following behind her.

"Stay" She pointed at Kara, who in turn stuck her tongue out at her sister.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! enjoy! I'm taking requests if anyone has any :)

AznBoy: I did some research before starting the story, and Superman got turned in a toddler by red kryptonite :) (The Babe of Steel!" _Action Comics_ #284, Jan 1962)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of it's characters.

* * *

Alex followed Hank as he started sprouting out orders to his colleagues, who were all ferociously typing away on their laptops. They were currently situated in a large shipping container near the local docks, as they could monitor the alien's movements from there when he arrived.

Alex was still feeling guilty for leaving Kara at the DEO but they had no choice. They couldn't risk her being exposed by red kryptonite.

"How's Supergirl doing?" Hank inquired.

She sighed heavily "She's doing okay, it's just she's can be so stubborn sometimes" Alex replied frustratingly attaching her gun holsters to her leg.

"I wonder where she got that from" The corners of the Martians mouth turned up slightly at his second-in-command.

"I'm not that bad" Defended Alex "I just hope she's just not causing Agent Carson any problems" She pondered, thinking of what trouble the kryptonian girl could get herself into and feeling slightly sorry for her colleague.

"I'm sure, Supergirl can handle herself if anything arises" He stated reassuring the younger woman.

"That's what I'm most worried about" Her eyebrows furrowing in uncertainty. He shook his head in acknowledgement.

"Have you got the Kryptonian projectile device?" The Martian asked

"Yes, Sir" She pulled out a crystal shaped device from her bag "Do you think it will work?" She asked with a hint of doubt within her voice.

"Only time will tell Alex" Hank took the device form Alex's hands and began to set it up, the good thing about alien technology is that they didn't need the real thing for it to work. As Hank set the projection up Alex called Kara on her mobile phone, to make sure she wasn't doing anything she wasn't mean to.

 _"Younger Danvers speaking"_ Was the reply she got from her sister.

"Kara, is everything okay at the DEO?" She queried, holding the phone close to her ear.

 _"It's fine Alex, stop worrying I have agent Carson to keep me company. Isn't that right Carson?"_ There was a long pause _"She said she liked my company"_ insisted Kara. That didn't convince Alex at all.

She ignored her younger sister's antics "Anyway just keeping you informed, we're setting the equipment up right now" Announced Alex.

 _"Noted, anyway I'll let you get back to your alien chasing. While I look for something interesting to do_ " Kara replied distractedly _"I'll see you later, love you"_

"Kara don-" The agent was about to chide Kara about touching things she wasn't meant to but the girl hung up before she could say anything.

"Everything okay, Agent Danvers?" Hank glanced towards her direction as he finished the preparations for their plan.

"its fine sir, the DEO is still one piece at least" She somewhat joked but her face said a different story.

He turned on the projector as they had a camera in place to where the alien was meeting 'Projectile Kara'.

She nodded in confirmation turning her attention to the monitor screen, as they projected the image of Kara in the port.

A few minutes passed Alex was growing somewhat impatient "It should've worked by now, sir"

Hank looked at Alex "Patients, Alex"

"Sorry, Sir" She mumbled apologetically. After another few moments Hank was the first to speak up.

"Dammit he tricked us" Hank threw his headphones on the desk in anger. "We need to get back to the DEO immediately" He had a bad feeling something was wrong.

Alex had never seen him loose his cool before, but she was concerned now for the whereabouts of the alien.

* * *

Meanwhile in the DEO headquarters, curiosity got the better of Kara as she deviated down the corridors of the DEO, seeing as no one actually showed her around the place.

She also felt guilty lying to Alex when she said she was with Agent Carson, she just didn't want to the older woman to worry.

As she wandered down the corridors she was halted to a stop by a door that read 'Private Authorised Personnel Only' this heightened her interest immensely, Kara being Kara wanted to investigate further. She opened the door slightly, looking out for any DEO agents currently occupying the building, to her relief no one was around.

The first thing she saw when she opened the door were filing cabinets lined up one by one in rows. Her blue eyes immediately fixated on a lone dark blue cabinet which had a padlock attached to it unlike the other ones. She then proceeded to use her x-ray vision to see if she could look into it, but much to her surprise the cabinet was coated in lead.

" _That's odd"_ She thought, Kara made a mental note to ask Alex about what was in the room.

She was about to investigate further when she heard a faint sound, she used her super hearing to listen. The noise made Kara swivel her head around, as she heard the security alarms coming from the control room of the DEO.

She retracted from the mysterious room she discovered and stealthily made her way to centre of the DEO base where the chaos was coming from.

She was trying to make as minimal noise as possible as not to alert whoever entered the facilities. While she was going down the corridor she caught a glimpse of a few DEO agents who lay unresponsive on the floor, as soon as she saw this she jumped into action checking if they had a pulse, momentarily thanking Alex for forcing her to have first aid training.

She thankfully found as pulse on each agent as she carried them into the medical bay beside them.

She than decided she really needed her big sisters assistance right now, using her ear piece to contact Alex.

"Alex, can you hear me?" She asked through the ear piece, whispering so she wouldn't attract any attention.

 _"Yes Kara, what's going on?"_ Alex sounded rather alarmed on the other end of the communicator, hearing the lockdown alarms in the background.

"We have a slight problem" Kara paused for a moment "I think the alien might be here in DEO headquarters, he's already taken out a few of the agents"

 _"WHAT"_ She winced slightly at her sisters reply _"Whatever you do Kara, do not engage in combat"_ Alex all but shouted down the communicator, the worry in her voice noticeable.

"I can't promise anything Alex, he's attacking innocent people" Kara replied with authority in her voice.

" _You'll just make matters worse, if you do!"_ Her elder sister disapproved down the phone.

"Just trust me okay? I got this under control" The younger girl begged.

" _Fine"_ Alex gave in knowing she wouldn't win this argument _"Listen, Kara I want you to try and find a water supply of some sort and attack him with the water that should hold him off until we get there!"_ Alex replied trying to maintain a steady voice as she instructed her sister.

"Oh I thought you were joking about the whole water thing earlier" Kara admitted still crouched behind the wall.

 _"Stop being a smart arse and do what you're told, we'll be there soon. Just don't do anything reckless_ " Alex sternly stated gripping the communicator in her hands turning white.

"Roger and out" She had always wanted to say that. She could picture her older sister rolling her eyes at her. "Love you"

" _Love you too"_ She heard Alex reply before cutting the transmission.

She temporarily regained her composure taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

" _You can do this Kara, no pressure"_ Mentally telling herself. The kryptonian used her x-ray vision to briefly scan the room for water but surprising there were no pipes connected in the room.

" _Well there goes that idea"_ She inwardly cursed the DEO for not having a simple water supply.

She got up from her position and rounded the corner as she caught a glimpse of a human-like figure. Her eyes followed him as he approached one of the only remaining DEO Agents. The alien grabbed the agent by the throat rendering him completely unconscious.

Kara couldn't take anymore "Let him go" Her voice boomed with volume, stepping away from her hiding place catching his attention.

The rather broad figure turned towards her smiling manically, his cold purple eyes pupiless she noticed.

The alien threw the unconscious agent across the room "Well, well, well if it isn't the daughter of Alura" Kara looked skeptically at the alien as he mentioned her mother's name.

"What's your business here?" She stood tall with both hands on her hips, her red cape flowing behind.

The alien didn't answer as he lunged towards Kara, kicking her square in the face with such force, Kara left a large crater in the middle of the room. The alien advanced on her position as she backed away steadily as she got up, his purple eyes looking at her like he was going to devour her.

Kara ducked to avoid another blow from the alien as he swiped at her, she maneuvered herself so she could hit him in the ribs sending him sprawling into the computers.

Kara winced slightly as she thought of the lecture she was going to get from Alex and Hank about destroying DEO equipment.

The alien just chuckled as he regained his balance without a scratch on him, sprinting at Kara at high speed again. This time she was prepared for the onslaught and they both initiated into hand to hand combat. He swiftly used an uppercut motion to attack her, however his move was in vain. Kara used her superhuman strength to grab the alien and pummel him to the ground, making sure she got a good distance away from him.

"I've been looking for you, the last daughter of the House of El" The human like creature spoke with such intensity it gave Kara a chill down her spine, she hoped Alex was coming soon.

"Why?" She bellowed at him, her eyes starting to burn from her heat vision. She glanced at him as he loaded his weapon that he had carried on his back.

"REVENGE" He manically laughed as he started shooting red crystals at her from his gun. Kara was dodging each crystal as she hovered in the air trying to maintain her super speed. She figured that the crystals were bad news and decided she couldn't get hit by one or be exposed to one.

It occurred to her as she thought back to the description in the research documents Hank and Alex had shown her. It was Red Kryptonite.

She quickly gained some speed and dived towards him again trying to get the gun out of his hands "Your no match for me little girl" he shouted as he was overpowering the kryptonian.

In the background they could both hear helicopters in the background, relief overcoming her.

She regained her strength and used her heat vision to burn the creature's hand, shattering his gun in the process.

"That went better than expected" Kara thought a loud pleased with her current progress.

"Ahhh, you bitch" He hissed in anger when he looked at the burn on his hands. Kara advanced towards the creature as he lay on the floor in pain, and grabbed the hem of the creatures robe.

"Give up now or face the consequences" She said menacingly bringing her fist too his face, the fury in her eyes known to the creature. Unbeknownst to her the creature had his right arm hidden behind his back.

He smiled manically in reply "Bye Bye, Supergirl"

With that he brought his hidden arm behind his back and stabbed Kara with one the shards of red kryptonite from his broken weapon.

She felt an intense pain overcome her like she was on fire. The kryptonian stumbled back in pain, looking down at the gaping wound in her abdomen where the red kryptonite was sticking out. Her vision becoming blurred, as she fell to her knees on the floor.

"Wh-a-at h-a-ave y-ou done?" She said through laboured breaths clutching her side, blood pouring through her side.

"Kill you" He was about to deal a fatal blow to Kara as he grabbed another piece of red kryptonite. But before he could he was abruptly shot point blank in the head from range by a hydrogen bullet, cause him to combust into a million pieces.

Kara fell to the floor her consciousness going black, from the intensity of the wound and kryptonite.

The DEO agents scattered around the building looking for any injured agents and anymore threats.

Before she passed out she could hear her sister shouting her name

"KARA" Alex's eyes laid on Kara she sprinted over to her sister's fallen figure noticing the pool of blood surrounding her, tears forming in her eyes.

What happened next couldn't prepare Alex for what she was about to see. Where Kara was, now laid a girl of about 8 years old with the same wound Kara just obtained. Alex looked carefully at the young girls features and realising it WAS Kara.

However she immediately took action and started to suppress the bleeding from the now little Kara's abdomen.

"Someone get me medical attention now" Alex's voice breaking "Come on sweetie stay with me" tears streaming down her distressed face.

Hank was beside her side in a second as he took over from Alex and immediately called over the DEO medics, who started to provide medical care for the now fallen hero.

Alex broke down the moment they took her sister away, falling to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

The pain in her cries could be heard by everyone.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **Chapter 5 everyone!**

* * *

Alex was currently sat hands on head at her sister's bedside watchfully keeping an eye on her, as her little slept soundly.

The younger girl was currently linked up to the beds solar rays, with a huge bandage placed on her stomach.

Today had been the worst day of her life, she couldn't get the image of her little sister laying in a pool of blood. It had taken the DEO doctors 1 hour to stabilise Kara, for that hour Alex's whole world imploded instantly. It was one of the only times in her life, she felt helpless in a situation.

Not only did Alex have to worry about her sister's injuries but also the fact that her once 24 year old sister had physically turned into an 8 year old and was now also powerless they discovered.

She grabbed the now little Kara's hand, millions of thoughts were running through her head. She looked closely at her sister's miniature features, thinking how the last time Kara was in this form was when she was on krypton.

It also made her think of the time when Kara first came to their house, she looked the same but slightly younger than her 12 year old self.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, knowing instantly who it was.

She sighed "She's going to be fine Agent Danvers" Alex heard the familiar voice of Hank as he placed his hands on her shoulders "She's certainly a fighter just like her sister" Alex glanced up at Hank and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Sir" She mumbled as she was still in disbelief at the much smaller girl in front of her, it was weird seeing her sister so little again.

"I'll leave you alone" As soon as Hank left, Alex lay her head on the side of Kara's bed closing her eyes. The day's events exhausting her, she hadn't left Kara's beside since she came out of surgery.

She heard a little groan, she immediately raised her head as she focused all her attention to the noise.

"Kara, you're awake!" She responded in a shaky voice. Alex caressed her sister's cheek.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kara let out a mumble as she started to open her eyes, a jolt of pain struck through her now small body.

Her eyes and teeth clenched momentarily as she regained her senses, feeling something wasn't quite right, she was shocked as she wasn't meant to feel pain.

Kara sat up slightly taking in her surrounding slightly noticing a worried looking Alex beside her bed, the elder Danver was immediately on her feet tending to Kara.

"Kara, I was so worried" Alex hugged her sister gently, trying not to provoke her injuries.

Kara's slightly blurred vision coming into focus, she brought her hands to her face. When she realised her hands were a lot smaller than they should be.

"Kara, there's something I need to tell you" Alex started gently concerned for her sister. Kara's big blue eyes directed there diversion to her big sister, noticing her eyes were red and puffy. Alex couldn't deny how cute Kara looked right now, even considering the current situation.

"What's happened to me, Alex?" She asked in a stunned voice, tears brimming her eyes. Alex hesitated slightly not sure how she was going to tell her little sister, she was in fact now little.

"You were stabbed with some red kryptonite" Alex started slowly "It changed your physical appearance slightly..." Her hands clasping Kara's little hands in hers. The realisation hit Kara like a ton of bricks as she looked down at her tiny figure in the bed.

"Slightly? Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god" Kara was beyond panicking now "How could I let this happen? How I am going to face anyone in this form?" She kept sprouting question after question. "I can't do adult things" Kara began hyperventilating, loads of scenarios playing out in her head.

"Kara! You're going to aggravate your injury" Alex chided, placing on her hands firmly on the younger girls shoulder. "We're going to figure this out, don't worry" Reassuring her sister. Kara calmed down slightly a pout graced her lips.

"I can't believe this has happened" She tilted her head on the back of the pillow she currently being supported by.

"Do you remember, what happened?" Alex was surprised how well her sister was taking this.

"All I remember is talking to you, fighting that alien and everything going black" Kara stated slowly, trying to remember the past events of the day. She than remembered the other DEO agents who she found unconscious. "How are the injured DEO agents?" Concern laced her voice.

Alex let out a deep sigh "They're all okay, a few of them had minor injuries thanks to you"

"I'm glad, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to them"

"You need to be more careful Kara, I warned you about his abilities"

"I'm sorry Alex, but I couldn't let anyone else get hurt!" She claimed "Also why the hell don't you have a water supply in the main part of the DEO?"

"Language" Alex chided. Changing her tone to a confused one "We do? The alien must've cut the main supply off when he entered"

"Well isn't that wonderful" Kara replied sarcastically, gaining an eye roll from Alex. "He was also attacking me, so I couldn't do anything and you said I could attack him!"

"I said you could attack him with water, not to engage in combat with him!" Her anger rising slightly "When I say do not engage in combat, you need to obey me!"

"How was I meant to know you meant that?"

"I told you! I clearly stated ' _Kara do not engage in combat'_ "

"You also told me ' _Kara_ _attack him with the water_ " Kara smugly replied, her mood perking up slightly.

"That just means you were just meant to attack him with the water, not fight him!" Kara was pushing Alex's buttons gradually, which annoyed the older Danver.

"Sure, you did" Her little sister replied cheekily "So how long am I going to be like this?"

"We're not quite sure yet, we ran some tests and you still have some traces of red kryptonite in your blood. Which we hope will fade away gradually" The new found information sinking into Kara.

"What if it doesn't?" Kara asked slightly panicked.

"Then we will have to try and remove it through surgery, which I want to try and avoid at all costs" Kara nodded her understanding.

"But for now you need to rest"

"It's driving me crazy being in this bed" Little Kara replied frustratingly. She began to get out of bed but was met with Alex's stern glare saying 'you get your butt back into bed right now or else', this made her tuck herself under the covers again.

"Kara you're in no state to go out, and you're still slightly injured and might I add powerless" She pointed to her sister's bandaged abdomen.

"Wh-"

"Listen to your sister, Kara" Hank proceeded to enter the room, interrupting the sister's argument. Kara still shocked at the new revelation, she wasn't only a child but she was also powerless. This day couldn't get any worse for her.

"Kara" Alex began "The red kryptonite has messed with your powers, we just ran some tests. Your powers should be back in a day or two like before"

"Are you kidding me? I just got them back!" Kara's lip quivered slightly "That means I'm just a human child now, great!" Her small arms waving about.

"You're lucky to be alive after the amount of blood you lost, today" Alex quivered slightly at this, trying not think about if they didn't get to Kara on time.

"Any more bad news I should know about?" She asked annoyed.

"Nope, but you should take it easy from now on. No over exerting yourself"

"Great more rules"

"Kara, this is for your own protection"

"Where have I heard this before? You can't just keep me locked up in here, look how that turned out the last time you did that" Her now high pitched voice, sounding less convincing. Alex looked guiltily at the floor, Kara knew she was blaming herself for her current situation.

"We're not, you're going to be staying with your sister" Hank stated as he nodded at Alex. Kara glanced over at her sister, who gave her a small smile.

"I'm okay with that" Kara nodded in agreement, quite excited to be living with her sister again. All anger dissolving slightly. "But please get me out of this room, I'm tired of ending up in here" She started to move off the bed, but stumbled slightly. Alex grabbed her before she could fall over.

"I'm fine, Alex!" Kara insisted, she just came up to above her sister's waist. Alex realised how small Kara was for an 8 year old.

"Can we just home now?" Kara used her puppy dog eyes on her sister, persuading her instantly.

"Go" Hank told Alex as she looked at him for confirmation. With that Kara put her hands in the clasp of her sisters.

* * *

Alex entered her apartment carrying a sleeping Kara, she placed her keys on the table beside the door. The day clearly exhausted the now younger girl as she gently placed her sister on the sofa trying to not wake her. But to her dismay the girl woke up.

"Hmm" Kara groggily sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Kara, go back to sleep" Alex announced as she took her coat off.

"No, I've had enough rest for one day" The kryptonian got up from her place on the sofa as her stomach grumbled.

"I think we should get some food in you, before you start throwing a tantrum" Alex joked at her sisters expense, Kara glared at her sister.

"Not funny" Was her reply. "Can we have sticky buns?"

"Yes but you can only have two, I want you to eat something healthy as well"

"Are you kidding me? Only 2? You can't deny me of a basic need" Quarreled Kara, looking disbelievingly at Alex.

"Kara, you still haven't recovered yet, you're still susceptible to any human illnesses due to the kryptonite's effects. Which means healthy food" Alex rummaged through her fridge "See we can have a salad" She held up loads of greenery for Kara to see.

"It looks like a rabbit threw up in it" Disgust spread across Kara's face.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad! I eat it all the time"

"I will have to kindly decline your offer" Kara said still eyeing the salad "I'm crippled remember! May I suggest eating pizza?"

"Fine, but you're not off the hook"

"Yay! Oww" She winced slightly clutching her stomach, forgetting that she couldn't heal. The excitement overcoming the small kryptonian.

"Be careful Kara, you're not indestructible anymore" Scolded her sister rushing to her side.

"I know I forget"

"Just be more careful okay?"

"Otherwise I will call, Mum" Alex threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" Kara challenged her elder sister.

"Try me" The DEO agent quirked her right eyebrow up.

"Fine, I won't! Happy?"

"Good!"

Alex started the oven to cook the pizza, when she looked to the sofa she could see her sister lost in thought. The little girls bottom lip jutting out, as she turned towards her direction.

"What am I going to do about work? I can't go into the office like this" Kara declared "I'm so fired"

"We could ask Winn and James to cover for you? I mean they do it all the time"

"For how long? Cat still thinks I'm Su-" Kara clamped her small hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence

Alex deadpanned at her sister "Kara! I thought you sorted that out!"

"Erm not quite, you see she's a persistent person and it's hard to convince her otherwise!" Kara defended.

"Ugh I knew I shouldn't have left you to sort it out" Admitted the DEO agent.

"We could play this to our advantage" the kryptonian suggested.

"Come again?"

"We might as well come clean with her" Alex was left speechless.

"Are you insane? That could make matters worse!" Alex eyes going wide "I can just imagine the headline now _'Supergirl the kid'_ plastered over the media"

"Alex, I know she won't do anything like that, as I said to you before I trust her" The little girl added "Also it will mean I'll still be an in job"

"I hope, you're right" Alex put her hands on hips "But First things first we're going to rewrap your bandage up" She grouched down eye level with Kara.

As Alex redressed Kara's bandage, the younger girl looked at her the concentration on her sister's face. Thinking back to early when she saw her sisters guilty looking face back at the DEO.

"You know it's not your fault Alex, I know your blaming yourself over this" She winced slightly as her sister wiped the wound. The elder Danver remained quiet as all her concentration was directed at the injury.

Alex stopped what she was doing momentarily "I know but I can't help but feel guilty, I should've stayed with you at the headquarters."

Kara placed her tiny hands on Alex's lips "You were needed with Director Henshaw, it couldn't be helped!" she comforted the older girl "Anyway we didn't know that the alien was going to there, none of us could've predicted what was going to happen"

Much to her surprise tears started rolling down Alex's cheeks, who choked back on a sob.

"I thought I was going to lose you" Kara wiped a tear away from Alex's face "There was so much blood, I've never seen someone bleed so much" She distantly admitted, instantly regretting it as she didn't want to worry the younger girl.

"I' still here Alex, if it wasn't for you I would've been in worse shape. I'm a tough cookie" She flexed her miniature arms, which brought a small smile to Alex's face.

They both hugged each other glad that today's events were over for now.

* * *

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story! I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, but I'm happy with the outcome! enjoy!**

Chapter 5

* * *

Kara was currently pacing Alex's apartment as she waited to for Winn and James to a arrive, she had told them that she had something important to tell them but she wasn't sure how they were going to take the news.

"It's going to be okay Kara, they'll understand" Alex was trying to reason with her.

"I feel like they're going to see me differently like this, not the Kara they know"

"You're being ridiculous! Winn and James are your best friends nothing can change that"

"I know that, but it's just hard okay? I've lived my whole life differently and now it's just made it worst" They both turned their heads towards the door, as they heard a knock.

"You answer it" Kara used her x-ray vision and started to push Alex towards the door.

"I've got it Kara" She calmed the younger girl down, she said this as she opened the door to reveal both Winn and James who were both standing awkwardly outside.

"Hi, Alex Kara called us over something about needing to tell us something" Winn announced nervously as he looked at Alex, James nodded in a friendly manor.

"I know, come in boys" She opened the door so the both of them could come in. Kara was currently hiding in Alex's room nervous to face her friends. "I'll be one sec"

Alex made her way towards her bedroom seeking out Kara, who was curled up in her sheets.

"Kara, James and Winn are here"

"I know"

"So aren't you going to greet them?"

"No" She uncovered her face "I've changed my mind, this was a bad idea"

"Relax, I'll be beside you when you tell them" With a sigh Kara made her way towards Alex and linked their hands together.

"Let's do this" Alex nodded, they both made their way out of the bedroom and into the living room where both Winn and James were sitting.

As they entered Kara could see both Winn and James looking in her direction, shocked expressions crossed their faces.

Winn squinted slightly "I-i-s that you Kara" The young girl still holding Alex's hand "Unless Kara has a secret alien sister we didn't know about"

James on the other hand was stunned into silence, he had seen a lot of things as it came with being good friends with Superman. But he had to admit Kara had trumped Superman on this one.

"How?" Was all James could say to Kara.

Kara looked up towards Alex for assurance as she let go of her hand. "I'll let you three talk"

With that Alex made her way back to her bedroom, both the men were waiting patiently for Kara to reply to them.

With a sigh she started to explain the events that had occurred yesterday

"So Long short story, got attacked by an alien who used red kryptonite" Kara toning down her story slightly "Bam! This is the result" She indicated to herself. "Oh and I also lost my powers in the process, again"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" James asked her slightly hurt.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows "I was trying to come to terms with this first until I told you" Her little hands ran through her blonde locks "besides I didn't want you guys to worry" She confessed.

"Kara you know you can trust us with anything, no matter what the circumstances" James stated softly, Winn nodded his head in confirmation.

"I know, I'll always have your guy's support which I'm really grateful for but there are some things I have to figure out on my own first!" Kara sat down between the two men and took each of their hands to get her message across.

"I just feel like recently my life has gone downhill after the hole losing my powers and turning into child"

"Do you know when you're going to turn back into an adult?" Winn asked curiously

"I'm not sure, they're going to run some more tests on me at the DEO to discover what's happened" Kara admitted "I've also go the impossible task of telling Miss Grant about my situation" She sighed.

"What?" Winn and James said simultaneously not believing their ears.

Unbeknownst to the three Alex was peeking through her bedroom door, looking in on the three best friends smiling gently glad that Kara had friends that she could trust and rely on.

* * *

Alex and Kara were currently making their way to Catco, the smaller Kara trailing behind Alex, finding it hard to keep up with her sister.

"Can you slow down, Alex" Kara said gasping slightly "I can't keep up with you"

Alex turned around as she saw her younger sister bending over her knees, briefly forgetting that Kara was now basically a human child.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Alex crouched down slightly to her level.

"I'm fine, just need to take a breather" Kara replied a bit exhausted "God, I thought children had lots of energy"

"They do, it's just your recovering from a major injury" The DEO agent responded in concern, raising Kara's shirt slightly to see her side still bandaged up.

Kara flinched slightly at the touch "Is it still bothering you?" Alex asked out of worry.

Kara looked down the floor not wanting to meet Alex's gaze "Slightly" She admitted "But don't worry about it, I'll be fine in no time" Pulling down her shirt from Alex's surveying.

"Want me to carry you?" The elder Danver reciprocated, beaming slightly.

"No! I'm fine by myself!" Kara grumpily marched off towards the Catco building trying not to bump into any of the business like people walking in the street. Alex just stood there as she saw her sister stop 10 metres away from her. That's was when Kara turned around and gave into defeat.

"Fine! You can carry me this one time!" Kara uttered in defeat "Only because I'm exhausted" She added stubbornly.

A victory smile relayed itself across Alex's mouth "If you say so" She picked the younger girl up and carried her protectively in her arms, looking like how a mother would carry her child.

10 minutes later they were outside the Catco headquarters, both of them nervously looking at the door.

"Could you put me down please?" Kara requested of her older sister with big blue eyes, not wanting to be carried into her place of work by her big sister.

"Of course" Alex let her younger sister down "You ready?" She looked down at the blonde, who had looked so determined.

"Nope, never was, never will be!" They proceeded towards the door, as they made their way to the lift at the end of the building. Alex pressed the button to call the lift to the top floor.

"You know you can back out of this idea before we go any further" Alex confided "To be honest I'm still not entirely convinced"

"Neither am I but what else can we do?" They both entered the lift hoping not to bump into anyone. Thankfully they were the only ones in the lift, they had decided to come to Cat's office after work hours as they didn't want to draw attention to Kara.

When the lift arrived on the top floor Kara was incredibly nervous as she felt paralysed, her feet wouldn't move from the lift. Alex stepped out first grabbing Kara's hand, the little girl dragging behind her as they made their way to Cat's office.

The said woman was in her office situated at her desk sorting through paperwork, glasses perched on her head. Miss Grant looked up from her papers to look up at a short haired woman.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" Cat asked abruptly.

"I'm Kara's sister" Alex said with authority in her voice, showing she was not scared of the other women.

This is when Cat noticed a little sandy blonde haired girl hidden behind Alex's legs. Kara peeked her head around Alex's legs hearing Cat's booming voice.

"Tell Kara that she is fired" The blonde haired woman stated, continuing with her paperwork not batting an eyelid. Alex's anger rose slightly at the woman in front of her choosing to ignore her.

"You have no right to treat my sister like you do" The elder Danvers fists clenched, Kara holding them to calm her down. "She worships the ground you walk on and yet you treat her like she's nothing"

"Excuse me, do you know who you're talking to?" Cat narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

"Alex, I can handle this" Both Alex and Cat heard the small voice of Kara as she appeared in front of her sister. "Could you leave us two alone, Alex?"

Alex looked slightly hurt that her sister didn't want her in there while she talked to Cat "Sure" She mumbled

"And who are you little girl?" Cat said in a slightly nicer tone.

Kara hesitated slightly before speaking "I'm Kara Danvers, your assistant" The kryptonian and Cat gazed at each other for a few moments before Cat spoke up.

"My assistant is a overexcited nerdy, adult sized girl with glasses, your just a child" Kara took slight offence at that statement.

Kara decided to take a different approach "You were right about me, I'm Supergirl"

"Supergirl?" Cat stood up placing her glasses on her face crouching in front Kara "How do I know this not a prank?"

"I can ensure you this not a prank Miss Grant, I would not joke about something like this"

"If you're truly Supergirl why are you child?" Cat challenged "Prove it! Show me your powers"

Kara looked slightly crestfallen as she looked down at her feet "I lost my powers, when this happened to me" Her voice low.

"So I'm just meant to believe that you, this little girl is Supergirl and my assistant" She stated sarcastically.

"Miss Grant, please here me out"

"Why should I?" Cat paced her office "I could have you escorted off this building in a millisecond"

"Miss Grant, listen" Kara pleaded "Would a little girl know that you like your latte with; a single shot of cinnamon, sugar free, peppermint, non-fat, extra hot, no foam, light whip stirred"

"Anyone can look anything up on the internet these days" Cat Backfired feeling slightly stupid that she was arguing with a little girl.

Kara clapped her hands excitedly together "Oh, I know that you have a son called Carter and you have an older son that no one knows about"

Cat perked her eyebrow up at this "How do you know that?"

"Because I am, Kara Danvers" Kara emphasised her name. Cat looked at the younger girls features more careful and had to admit that she slightly resembled a younger version of her assistant, still not entirely convinced. "Why would I even make this up? You wanted to know if I was Supergirl and I'm telling you now that I am" Kara exploded her tiny fists clenching fustratively.

"Why are you telling me this now?" The elder woman questioned. "I'm kind of annoyed and furious"

"Because I felt like it was the right time to tell you" Kara explained "Being Supergirl was one of the hardest decisions I had to make in my life. The more people who know the more likely they are going to get hurt. It's a risk I'm not willing to take"

"Continue" Cat Grant was interested in what she was going to say.

"The reason I didn't admit to you the other day I was Supergirl, was because I was scared. If the whole world found out that I was Supergirl my life would be over in an instant" Kara addressed Cat "Working for you makes my life have some normalcy. This, all of this is where I belong" Kara spread her arms to convey her importance of her job. "If you can't see that, than I don't think I belong here"

Kara turned on her heels leaving a slightly stunned Cat, tears sliding down her cheek. Alex intervened and gave the elder woman a stare that could even rival Cat Grant herself.

"Kara, wait" Cat announced the words coming out of her mouth before she realised. Kara slightly shocked the woman pronounced her name correctly. "I believe you".

* * *

 **TBC ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys here's chapter 6, sorry I haven't updated in a while been quite busy lately!**

 **Loved this weeks episode of Supergirl and also the new comic that came out :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

You do?" Kara nearly got whiplash from the way she turned her head around slightly dazed. Alex was just as puzzled as Kara, as she too turned to the older woman.

"My suspicions about you being Supergirl never wavered" Cat went to grab her brandy from the side of her desk as she poured herself a glass "When you denied it the other day I could tell you were lying"

"How?"

"How do you think I made it so far in journalism, I know when people are lying" She sipped her drink, the sensation burning her throat. "And the fact you always leave conveniently when Supergirl appears out of nowhere" Kara laughed nervously as she felt Alex watching her.

"I'm not that obvious am I?"

"Yes you are" Both Alex and Cat replied at the same time slightly taken aback at their reactions, Cat coughed subtly.

"I need to work on that" Kara mumbled slightly.

Cat snorted slightly "Supergirl being my assistant, who would've thought it? I'm a bit pissed off that I didn't notice it earlier" Taking another swig of her brandy holding the glass in her hands "So who else knows your little secret does that little hobbit know?"

"Winn" Kara corrected "Yes he does and so does James Olsen"

"Of course they do, you're always like a puppy following them around" Cat slightly shivered "It makes me a bit sick actually" Kara looked away in embarrassment, a red tinge appearing on her cheeks. Alex however was ready to step in from the way Cat was talking to Kara. However was stopped when Kara raised her short arm to intervene and she looked at her sister determinedly.

Kara shook of Cat's comments, as she stepped forward with confidence "Miss Grant, I just want you to know that I trust you with my secret"

Cat's eyes squinted as she asked a question that was plaguing her "Just tell me one thing, what's more important to you, your job or your duty as Supergirl"

Kara thought for a few seconds before she answered "Both are as equally important to me" She could feel her sister tensing beside her.

"Wrong answer" Kara looked slightly crestfallen at Cat's reply "I would've thought that your role as Supergirl would be above everything"

Kara Blinked trying to figure out what Cat was getting at "It is, but there's more to my life than just being Supergirl" Alex could sense that Kara was getting agitated, which is why she chose to intervene to calm down the situation.

"Hey, Kara could you get me some water please?" Alex announced squinting at Cat.

Kara looked up her sister with confusion "You want water now?" Alex nodded her head.

The kryptonian wasn't sure if she wanted to leave the room with her boss and sister in there alone. Especially since both Alex and Cat were both fierce strong headed woman "Okay, if you want" She hesitantly said Turning away from the office.

Once Kara left the room Alex immediately rounded on Cat, eyes blazing.

"What's your problem with my sister?" Her voice low and calm "I mean she tells you she's Supergirl and you turn it back on her"

"Well aren't you the protective one?" Cat observed intrigued at the other woman in the room, she could tell this woman was different from her assistant.

"So that's it you're just going to accept Kara's identity?" Alex asked suspiciously trying to read the older woman.

"Miss Danvers if I really wanted to expose Supergirl's identity don't you think i would have it all over the news already?" Cat sat unnerved at her desk pouring some more alcohol into her glass.

"I just want to know that we can trust you with this...secret" The DEO agent looked into the cold gaze of the other woman "I'm grateful that you have both given Supergirl and Kara somewhere they belong but that doesn't mean you can use this situation to your advantage" Alex finished "I mean I've spent my life keeping her secret hidden so people wouldn't find out what she can do"

Cat was silent for a few seconds before she replied "I can ensure you that Supergirl's secret is safe with me, I maybe the most powerful, smartest and richest woman in National City but I would not put Supergirl's life at risk for a story, Miss Danvers" Cat replied cockily at the younger woman, grasping her hands together on her desk leaning forward.

"Good, make it stay that way" "

"Are you threatening me, Miss Danvers?" Cat slightly impressed with the Woman in front of her but not showing it using her poker face to rattle the elder Danver.

The agent calmed herself slightly "I'm just concerned, that this...new found information could get into the wrong hands"

"That would be a problem" The CEO claimed with a hint of sarcasm "I don't think you're giving me enough credit here" Cat commented.

"I'-" Alex was interrupted by her sister re-entering room, both her and Cat slightly coming to an understanding.

Kara looked at her sister and her boss curiously "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, I think you two should leave now. The bar across the street is calling my name" Cat said as she looked at Alex "Just GO" Alex pushed her sister gently out the CEO's office "Oh and Kara you can keep your Job" Kara let out a little squeal as she and Alex made their way to the lift. Alex turned her head around, giving the blonde woman a lingering glance, coming to the conclusion that the the woman wasn't all that bad after their conversation.

* * *

"Well I think that well" Kara grinned from ear to ear, with Alex in tow entering their favourite coffee shop.

"You think so?" Alex looked unconvinced, both of them making their way towards an empty table near the back of the café.

"It could've gone worst, at least I get to keep my job" The kryptonian sighed with relief, taking her jacket off hanging on the chair behind her.

Alex looked less convinced "For now"

"What do you mean for now? I think we got through to Cat"

"I know but she could change her mind at any time, she's an unpredictable woman Kara" The younger Danver was getting a bit annoyed at her sister and her growing trust issues.

Kara waved off her older sister "I know Cat well enough to know that she keeps her promises"

"I'm trusting your instincts on this one" The agent sighed in defeat.

"Anyway enough talk about Cat, I can't wait for some coffee" The alien sighed dramatically "Today has really tired me out!" Kara was excited for one of her favourite beverages ever made. Cinnamon latte.

Alex crossed her arms as she looked at the energetic girl "Do you think Coffee is a good idea for you to have?" Concern written on her face.

Kara looked perplexed at Alex at the mere suggestion "Huh?"

"I mean, for one it will make you hyper" Alex stated "Plus I don't know if coffee is good for your... Current situation" She mumbled out the last words, treading lightly knowing she had already caused a rift with her sister at the mention of no coffee.

"You're joking right?" The kryptonian had an expression of shock on her face "First you deny me of sticky pots and now you deny me of coffee, do you not love me?"

The elder Danver rolled her eyes "I'm just saying it could have some effects on you"

Kara pouted in defeat slightly "Fine, but can I at least have decaf?"

Alex nodded in confirmation pleased with her persuasion skills but surprised how easily her sister gave in. After Alex got back with their drinks Kara had a nagging feeling of what happened at Cat's office when she left the room leaving her sister with her boss.

As the DEO agent sat down Kara brought up the subject "By the way what did you and Miss Grant talk about when I left the room?" She asked curiously.

Alex closed her eyes and sipped her coffee "Nothing for you to worry about"

"Alex, tell me!" Kara looked sceptically at her sister "I will throw a tantrum, I'm not afraid too" She looked sternly at the DEO agent.

Alex folded her arms "You're not serious are you?" The duo getting a few stares in the café "You're 24 years old or have you forgotten?"

Kara huffed "Well if you would just treated me like an adult, I wouldn't have too!"

"I am treating you like an adult!" Alex exclaimed defensively.

"Then tell me what you said to Cat?" Kara repeated.

Alex rolled her eyes "I just told her to keep things quiet" She scratched the back of her head not looking at Kara directly in the eyes.

Realisation dawned on Kara's face "You threatened her! Alex! How could you threaten the most powerful woman in National city?" She covered her face with her hands "I'm so fired, Supergirl is officially fired"

"Sssh quieten your voice, unless you want everyone to know your secret" Alex slightly taking a dig at her sister's secret keeping skills and changing the subject much to her success.

Kara's eyebrows furrowed at her sister "It's only happened once okay? Cat found out and I told Winn" The little girl crossed her arms.

"You also told James" Alex pointed out finishing her coffee.

"Yes but James already knew, that doesn't count. Winn is still traumatised about the time you had that 'talk' with him about my powers"

Alex had a proud smile on her face "I can't help it, it's just an instinct"

Kara sighed "I know, all the boys in high school wouldn't come near me because of you" She accused her elder sister.

"That's because they were all low life idiots, who didn't deserve you" Kara instinctively ran her hands through her blonde hair.

"True" The alien had to agree with her on that one "But let me handle Miss Grant in future, okay?" Kara emphasised getting her sister to agree "Okay, Alex?"

"Fine but your telling Hank, Miss Grant knows" Alex quirked her eyebrow in a pointed look.

Kara mouth hung open slightly "Nooo, I'll leave that to you sister" She sipped her slightly now cold coffee.

Alex's nose twitched slightly "Kara, you're telling Hank if you like it or not"

"But you're the older sister, I feel like Hank won't be as mad if it came from you" Kara was adamant that she wasn't going to tell Hank "I'm pretty sure you're his favourite agent" She muttered, the agents eyes narrowing at her.

"Just saying" She gave Alex the puppy dog eyes she had mastered so many time.

The elder Danver raised her arms "Oh no, don't give me that look" Kara's eyes widening using her charm on her sister "No, Kara"

"Please?"

"No!"

"I'll tell agent Carson that you still sleep with a teddy bear called wiggles" Kara knew the only way she could get to Alex was through blackmail.

"You wouldn't dare! Nobody in the DEO would take me seriously"

"Well..."

Alex could feel a headache coming on "Kara, what have you told them?"

The Kryptonian cringed slightly "I might've have already told them that you sing and dance in the shower already" On that note Kara bolted out of her seat, running out of the café. Trying to avoid her sister's raff, however Alex was hot on heals.

"Kara! Get back here now!" She furiously shrieked at the younger girl, running after her.

When she was outside her heart started racing when she saw Kara run into the middle of the road into an oncoming Car. The younger Danver freezing at the car hurtling towards her, fear spread across her face as the realisation hit her that she wasn't invincible anymore.

All Alex could do was sprint towards her sister with all her might

"KARA, WATCH OUT!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I need to stop leaving it on cliffhangers :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! A special thanks to TheLongWayHome!**

 **I was slightly inspired by this weeks episode on writing this chapter! Still trying to get over the episode and all the feels.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"KARA, WATCH OUT!" Alex's voiced bellowed as she sprinted towards Kara across the pavement, running as fast as she could to get to her sister in time. Her heart was beating out of her chest watching the events folding out in front of her, all her focus on Kara.

Kara could barely make out the sound of her sisters voice shouting her name, as she felt like time had slowed down for her. She stood frozen in the road unable to move her feet from the position she was fixated too, her mind going completely blank from fear.

She closed her eyes tightly in anticipation waiting for the car to impact her, her tiny fists clenching as she heard the screeching brakes of the car. She was prepared for the worse.

Everything ended up as a blur to her as felt her body being swept into a pair of strong arms being dragged out of the way of the car.

She looked up to see her saviour was none other than her elder sister. Her vision however became slightly disorientated from the impact of the ground hitting her head as she and Alex tumbled to the pavement in a heap.

The driver of the car got out of his car immediately once he came to halt, sprinting towards both Kara and Alex to see if they were okay.

"Are you okay, Kara?" Alex asked in a worried voice as she looked down at the girl in her arms, not yet realising the damage to her sister's head.

"Hmmm" Was the mumble she got from Kara, who was still in a bewildered state of mind. The DEO agent didn't feel very reassured from the alien's response.

Alex urgently checked Kara's stab wound from the red kryptonite incident to see if it had reopened, relief washed over Alex's face as she realised it hadn't.

She perched her sister's small frame on the step beside them, so she could confront the driver.

The male driver strode over to Alex "I'm s-o-o sorry Miss, I didn't see her crossing the road" He said in a jittery voice, looking into intense brown eyes.

Alex however was fuming this man could've killed her younger sister, if she hadn't of interfered at the time she did. All anger took over Alex as she approached the shaking man fury shining within her eyes.

"Do you have any idea, how close you were to killing my sister?" Alex picked the guy up by the collar ready to punch him, all her self-control training as a DEO agent going out the window.

The guy had a petrified look on his face flinching at the fist "S-h-he came o-u-ut of nowhere, I'm sorry"

Kara could barely keep her eyes open as she spoke "Alex…"

Alex turned around to face her sister still holding the man firmly in her grip, Alex gave her younger sister the death stare.

"Kara, not now" She replied menacingly to her sister, not able to control her emotions any longer.

"Alex" Kara swayed as she tried to stand up "I don't feel too good"

At this Alex dropped the man, as he scrambled to this feet still scared for his life.

"Get out of my sight, before I do something I'll regret" She hissed at the driver.

Alex turned her attention to the younger girl once again, realising that Kara looked rather pale and unsteady.

"Easy, Kara" She picked the little alien into her arms, carrying the exhausted girl.

She positioned Kara into a comfortable position, placing her hands on the back of her sisters' head.

She was met with the sight of blood on her hands, and she realised Kara must have banged her head on the ground when they both hit the pavement.

Panic soon overtook her as she tried to keep her sister awake

"Kara, I need you to stay awake for me can you do that?" She tilted Kara's head up gently trying not to aggravate her injury.

The blonde drowsily opened her eyes "I'm…not…sure…I… can…Alex" Every breath Kara took felt like effort.

"Come one…..think about how many sticky buns you can eat"

A smile graced Kara's delicate features "I…do…like…Sticky…Buns" Alex couldn't help but smile at her sisters words, a lone tear ran down her face.

She immediately got her phone out as she dialled the number, she always called in an emergency.

"Hank, I need back up right now!"

* * *

Alex looked intently at the glass window of the room her sister was being monitored in, she felt a sense of Deja-vu plagued her mind. She had Kara taken to the DEO where they could monitor and heal her sister. She couldn't help but replay the events in her head, one minute her sister was joking around with her and the next she was nearly killed by a car. Alex shook the thoughts from her mind not wanting to remember what had happened.

"Damn it" She burst angrily "Why couldn't I protect her?" She asked rhetorically, currently venting to Hank watching her sister being hooked up to machines.

Hank stepped forward placing a comforting hand on Alex's Shoulder, as the woman's head dropped in defeat "Alex, this is not your fault" He said in his deep commanding voice.

"Yes it is!" A single tear rolled down Alex's face "I'm her big sister, I meant to protect her from any harm!"

"You saved her life, Alex" The DEO chief used her name on a rare occasion "If it wasn't for you, Kara would not be here right now"

Alex bit her lip "It was my fault that she ran into the road in the first place, if I didn't scold her this never would've happened"

"That is enough! It was an accident" Hanks voice rose a few notches.

"I promised I would protect her" The DEO agent eyes reflected pure despair as tears cascaded down her face "I promised her when she got attacked last time, that I would protect no matter what the cost" She hated crying in front of anyone, but right now she needed to let out her frustrations.

Hank looked at the torment in Alex's eyes, it pained him to see her like this. He viewed Alex and Kara like the daughter's he never got the chance to be a father to and he felt lucky that he could have a second chance with both Alex and Kara in his life.

Hank let out a deep sigh "You're only human, Alex"

Alex let a humourless laugh "That's the problem isn't it, I'm only human" The Martian could sense the bitterness in her voice.

"You know I didn't mean it like that" Hank stated "We can't protect everyone, even if we really want to" He fell quiet for a few seconds, thinking about his home planet and the family he lost to the white Martians.

"You might not acknowledge it but Kara looks up to you as her hero, she thinks the world of you. I've never seen Kara look at anyone the way she looks at you"

Alex was silent for a few moments taking in Hanks words. She never thought Kara looked up to her as hero, sure she knew Kara viewed her a role model and her big sister. But it never actually occurred to Alex that Kara viewed her as a hero.

The woman calmed down slightly "You know I thought she was going to be safer like this" Alex admitted guiltily "I thought losing her powers again and turning into a child, would've made her have little break from the whole superhero business and take her mind off work"

Hank understood where Alex was coming from, Kara was such a free spirited and in the moment person. Nothing could stop her when she had her mind set on something.

"I just feel like, I've failed her"

Hank shook his head in disagreement "You have failed no one, Agent Danvers"

The two were interrupted by one of the DEO doctors.

Alex wiped her puffy eyes "Why isn't she waking up?" She asked in a broken voice.

"How is she, Dr Smith?" Hank asked in a concerned voice, placing both his hands on hips.

"She's...doing better" The doctor hesitated "But..." She drawled off.

"But?"

"She might have some psychological damage"

"What do you mean psychological damage?" Alex queried.

"We're not quite sure yet, but the impact of the concrete impacting her head was quite intense, Agent Danvers" The doctor continued "We'll have to wait until she wakes up to see the full diagnoses"

"Do you know when she will wake up?" Alex's voice was quiet and hard to read.

"In an hour or two we hope" Doctor Smith looked at the elder Danver with sympathy "We do however have some good news, she should regain her powers in the coming days. But in the mean time we hope she'll pull through for us soon"

Alex nodded her head in acknowledgement "How about the traces of red kryptonite still in her system?"

"She still has the same measure of red kryptonite within her blood stream that we are aware off, however this shouldn't affect her head injury in a anyway" The female doctor finished.

"Thank you, Dr Smith" Hank dismissed his colleague, turning to the quiet browned hair woman beside him "She's in good hands, Agent Danvers"

Alex once again turned to the to the glass window looking at how small her sister looked on the hospital like bed "I know"

"Why don't you go home, get a change of clothes. I'll keep an eye on Kara while you're gone" Hank suggested worried for his agent.

Alex looked at him with sad eyes "I'm staying here with her..." She made her way into Kara's room, positioning herself beside her little sister wrapping a protective arm around the comatose girl.

All Hank could do was pray for a miracle, as he looked through the glass window at the two sisters.

* * *

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi Guys, sorry I have't updated in a while been very busy in the last week!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and TheLongWayHome :)**

* * *

Alex was awoken from her short slumber, as she felt a small body thrashing around in the crook of her arm, it dawned on her that she fell asleep with Kara in the hospital like bed.

She looked down and was met with the sight of her younger sister murmuring in her sleep, her sandy blonde hair covered in sweat.

The DEO agent frowned at her sister, gently trying to wake her up. When she got no response, she tried a different approach.

"Kara, wake up" The elder Danvers tried calm the young kryptonian, who hadn't fully awoken yet. She placed both of her hands on either side of Kara's arms, trying to not disturb the tubes that were residing in Kara.

The kryptonian eyes flickered open, tears streaming from her blue eyes. A confused expression plagued her rounder face, concern flashed across Alex's mind as her sister looked physically uncomfortable.

Kara looked up in her sister's direction in distress "Alex..." She whispered in a small voice.

"Shh, it's okay" Alex sat Kara up into a sitting position as she began to rub circles on her sister's back, calming her down.

"My head hurts" Kara stated in a whiny tone as she held her bandaged head "Make it go away, Alex"

Alex grabbed Kara's much smaller hands making sure the younger Danver didn't hurt herself "Kara, I need you to calm down for me" Alex started slowly not sure how bad Kara's head injury was. Kara gave her a gentle nod "I'm going to get some help, Okay?" her hand remaining on her little sisters.

Alex pressed the button besides Kara's bed rendering a loud beep from the room, when Kara heard this her eyes went wide in panic and alarm from the noise. She jumped slightly, her reaction worrying Alex even further as she thought her sister was acting rather weirdly. The last time Kara reacted to anything like this was when she first came to earth to live with the Danvers.

"Make it stop, Alex!" Kara's senses heightened from the sound.

All Alex could do was look helplessly on as the blonde haired girl continued to hold her ears in agony, she tried to remain calm but she couldn't get the pleas of her sister out of her head. She immediately turned the alarm off without any hesitation.

Her sister was cowering on the bed the covers engulfed her hole body. Alex pulled the covers from over Kara and gently sat Kara on her lap, while sitting on the bed putting them both in a comfortable position.

Both Kara and Alex looked up to see Hank enter the room, a concerned expression marred his facial expressions. He looked directly to his Agent as they both shared a meaningful glance at each other.

"How's she doing?" His deep voice questioned the elder Danver noticing the younger girl curled into Alex's lap.

Alex sighed stroking Kara's hair comfortingly "I think she's just a bit exhausted, from the past couple of days"

"Can I speak to you outside, Agent Danvers?" Hank gestured to the door, Alex nodded in confirmation, getting up from her current position and placing Kara back on the bed, with much protest from the kryptonian.

As Alex made her way to the door, she felt a small hand grab her own. She turned around to see Kara pouting at her "Don't leave"

"I'm sorry, Kara" Alex grasped her hand in return "I'll be right back" Kara looked crestfallen as she saw her sister leave the room.

Once Alex was outside she turned to face Hank "How bad is it?" Her gaze penetrated the Martian with such intensity.

"Kara... Had some side effects from the head injury" Hank grimaced slightly "She might have psychologically reverted back to the mentality of a child..." He trailed off.

Alex's mouth was literally dropped to the floor when she heard the recent development on Kara's condition. She was stunned into silence as she brought her hands to her forehead in disbelief, she knew Kara's behaviour was slightly different when she interacted with her just now. But she never imagined it could've been this bad.

"How?"

"The blunt trauma to her head, affected the Frontal lobe of her brain damaging her mentally" Alex was trying to process this new found information as much as possible.

"So you're saying she's stuck like this?" Her eyes wide as saucers.

"I can explain further, Agent Danvers" A familiar voice to them interrupted "We're hoping that when Kara regains her powers, she'll fully heal mentally and physically" The new female voice announced before she advanced towards the DEO Director "Director Henshaw, I have the CT scans you requested for Kara's head injury" The redheaded woman gave the scans over.

"Thank you, Dr Smith"

The DEO Doctor turned towards the elder Danver "I can ensure you Agent Danvers, Kara is in the best care at the DEO"

Alex nodded at the woman "Thank you"

Dr Smith looked at Alex in confirmation "May I?" Gesturing to Kara, when she got the confirmation from Alex, Dr Smith made her way over to Kara trying not to scare the younger girl.

"Hello Kara, I'm Dr Smith I've been treating you for past couple of days" She brought a chair next to the bed, so she was eye level with Kara.

Kara looked at the Doctor with distrust in her eyes an expression that was foreign to a majority of the room.

"No! I just want Alex" Alex and Dr Smith both shared concerned looks.

"Kara, the Doctors trying to help you" Alex tried to reason with her sister "Okay?" Kara slowly nodded "I'll be here the whole time"

Dr smith examined Kara's head "It looks like she still had a mild concussion" She continued to prod Kara's head as she shined a torch in Kara's eyes "But other than that she looks well, other than what Hank told you" The older lady smiled gently.

Doctor Smith carried on her examination of Kara "Kara, can you tell me the last thing you remember before waking up?"

Kara thought for second before she answered "I-I-I remember my sister and I at the café eating sticky buns" She stated quietly.

"Nothing else after that?" Doctor Smith asked.

The Kryptonian nodded her head with a slight shake, confirming the Doctors suspicions.

"I'm afraid young Kara here has a slight case of amnesia from the accident, nothing to worry about though. She might remember everything that happened if you jogged her memory" On that note both Doctor Smith and Hank left the room to give them both privacy.

Alex her way to Kara's bed resuming the positioning she was in before Kara woke up. This time however she picked up Kara and placed her in her own lap.

"You know this reminds me of one of the first nights you came to earth" The elder Danver reminisced "You looked so small and scared, I just wanted to protect you from everything"

Kara exasperated her hand movements "But I'm not small anymore, I'm big!"

Alex let out a little chuckle at the childish innocence of her sister "Yes, you are indeed but for now you're little"

"I don't understand?" Kara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the situation "What happened to me?" Her tiny voice asked her sister.

"You were in an accident..." Alex trailed off slowly "But you'll get better soon, I promise"

Little Kara looked crestfallen "I want to go home, Alex"

"I know you do" The DEO agent rested her chin on her sister's head "We can go home later okay? But for now I need you to be a good girl and stay in bed"

"I don't want too though" Kara crossed her arms in a grumpy manor, her mood changing into a slightly happier tone.

"Do you want to have a bet on that?" Alex raised her eyebrow in a challenging expression, she didn't remember Kara being this argumentive when they were kids.

Kara huffed "I'll call Winn and James to pick me up"

"I'll make sure all of the phones in the DEO are disconnected" Alex shot back.

"You're no fun!" Exclaimed little Kara.

"My job is not to be fun, but to make sure you're safe Kara" Alex was starting to get frustrated at her sister, she did have her work cut out for her that was for sure.

"But-" Kara was about to argue.

Alex narrowed her eyes at her sister "No buts! I expect you to stay in this bed unless you urgently need too, got it?"

Kara gulped seeing the seriousness in her sisters eyes "But's there's nothing to do" She whined.

Alex smiled down at the blonde "I'll get you a movie to watch than, okay?"

"I want to watch Homeland" Kara's eyes lit up in excitement at her favourite program.

"I don't think that's kid appropriate anymore, Kara" Alex reprimanded.

The Kryptonian sulked "I want to watch Homeland!"

"What about Frozen? It's your favourite film" Alex tried to change the subject, she was a tiny bit amused by the situation.

"Frozen was so last year, Alex" Little Kara stated "Adults are clueless" She added slyly with her arms still crossed.

The browned haired woman sighed "You can watch anything but Homeland"

"Game of thrones?" Kara suggested

Alex deadpanned "Nothing that involves violence, bad language or other adult themes..."

The Kryptonian scrunched her face in thought "South Park?"

All Alex could do was face plant her forehead, but she couldn't help but smile that Kara feeling much better.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I imagined Kara to be a little sassy when she was younger!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while work has taken over my life! Thanks for all the kind reviews, follows and favourites and hope you enjoy my new chapter :)**

* * *

Alex entered her apartment with a very energetic younger sister behind her. Kara had been finally cleared to leave the DEO with much persuasion from Hank, there was so much a terrestrial alien from Mars could deal with a flamboyant little Kryptonian. Alex really hand her hands cut out for her.

The past couple of days had taken a toll on Alex, not only was she worried about her sister's well being but the effect that a younger Kara could have on their lives.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw her younger sister climbing on her kitchen worktops assuredly trying to find some food.

"Kara, get down from there!" Alex shrieked making her way over to the blonde. Kara turned around to the voice, misplacing her feet on the counters gaining a yelp from the alien. Before she hit the floor she was caught in the Knick of time by her elder sister.

Alex let out a sigh of relief but her face turned to a stern look "Kara, you should know better than not to climb the counters"

"Sorry?" She grinned up guiltily to the elder Danver sister, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"Just don't do it again" Alex placed Kara's feet on the ground "Kara I need you to be careful okay? You're not invincible" She stressed

"I know you keep reminding me" Kara dramatically huffed "I'm hungry, Alex" She stated in a serious tone.

"I'll cook us something special, okay?" Alex made her way into her underused kitchen

Kara nodded her head in defiance "I want pizza and a Chinese, Alex" The Kryptonian bounced about "Ohh and I want lots and lots of ice cream"

"Kara, calm down" Alex put both her hands on her hips staring down at her younger sister "We can't have everything! Decide on one?"

"Ice cream" Kara stated in approval her tone serious.

Alex rolled her eyes "We can't have ice cream for dinner, Kara"

"I do it all the time though" The pout present on the little aliens face "It's delicious" Her face beaming with excitement "Mr Henshaw always lets me have ice cream after a mission"

"Does he now?" Alex raised her eyebrow quite surprised at that new found information "Well I'll bring that to a stop now" The elder Danver stated firmly, seeing the fire within Kara's eyes diminish as soon as she said that "I mean once in a while it's okay, but not all the time"

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, kiddo" Alex ruffled Kara's blonde hair

"Let's go out for pizza than!" The younger Danver negotiated.

Alex looked unsure as she wasn't sure how Kara would act in public in her current form "I don't know, Kara. You must be tired from today?" She tried to reason with her sister "I mean you're still recovering from some pretty traumatic injuries"

"But I've been stuck in the DEO for ages, Alex" Kara continued "I want to go out" She argued in a whiny voice.

"Why don't we get pizza delivered here?"

"Pleeeease? I promise I'll be on my best behaviour" Alex knew there was no arguing with Kara when she had her mind set on something.

"Fine" Alex gave in "But there are some ground rules I want to discuss with you, Kara" Alex proceeded slowly, Kara nodded in confirmation.

"One you are to stay in my line of view at all times, except if you're going to the bathroom of course" Alex paced her living room "Two if you encounter any trouble no matter what it is get me straight away" Kara just rolled her eyes at her over protective sister "And three don't tell anyone who you are" The DEO agent said the last part in a stern way.

"You mean lie?" Kara frowned slightly, Alex couldn't help but soften at the look on her sister's face. She bent down eye level to her sister, taking Kara's even more naïve personality in her stride.

"If it's the only way someone won't find out your identity, like you did with Cat a few weeks ago" Kara nodded her head slowly "And finally no dangerous activities" The elder narrowed her eyes "Do you understand, Kara?" Alex repeated with authority in her tone

"Yes, Alex" Kara groaned

This gained a satisfied smile from the elder Danver "Good" She walked over to grab her coat, also retrieving a slightly smaller one to give to her

Sister.

The DEO agent gave the spare coat to her sister, as she proceeded to look for her purse. Her search was interrupted when she looked over to her younger sister's current predicament.

"Alex, I don't think this coat fits me" Kara announced with her arms drowning in the sleeves of the jacket her sister just gave her.

The agent glanced down at her sister "Hmm I think we'll need to go shopping to get some clothes for you"

Kara stomped her feet "I don't want new clothes I want my old ones" Hank had warned her that Kara's mood swings would be spontaneous.

Alex rubbed her temples "Kara, they'll be too big for you"

"I don't care, I want my favourite jumper"

"Fine we'll stop on the way to your apartment after we get some food, but you're still getting some new clothes" She said rolling up Kara's sleeves "I think some nice black trousers and top would look good on you"

The kryptonian gave Alex a look of disgust "I don't want to wear black clothes, I want pretty colours"

Alex looked mildly offended "Black looks good on everybody"

"I'll look like a gothic midget" Kara deadpanned "Miss Grant would disapprove, Alex"

"Fine, but I get to pick out shoes"

"If you have too" Kara rolled her eyes

* * *

A journey that would've taken them 10 minutes had taken them nearly double the amount of time than it should've. Due to the fact that Kara thought it was a great idea to try and rescue a cat that was stuck up a tree much to Alex's chagrin.

"Oww! Alex could you loosen your grip a bit?" Kara grunted in slight pain, as she was being dragged into the restaurant by her elder sister.

"No!" Alex snapped at Kara, who in return looked like a kicked puppy "You're lucky you didn't get hurt"

"I've already said I'm sorry" Kara looked down at the floor, circling her feet a childhood trait she had retained.

"Sorry, is not going to cut it this time" The alien looked up to the elder woman eyebrows furrowing "You're grounded"

"I've never been grounded in my life" Kara's stunned expression said it all "Even Eliza didn't ground me"

"Yeah well now's the first" Alex proceeded to a quiet table in the corner of the restaurant as people were giving them looks.

"I wanted to help the poor kitty stuck up the tree" Kara pouted with her arms folded "She could've have gotten hurt without my help"

"The cat jumped out of the tree as soon as you climbed up there, she looked perfectly capable to me"

"I didn't know that at the time, she just looked really sad" Kara tried to get her point across to her big sister.

"Kara, I appreciate your good intentions but this needs to stop" Alex stressed "Until you get your powers back you can't do these things!"

"I was only trying to help" Kara's face crumpled into a saddened expression "I miss my powers"

"I know you do" Alex calmed down a bit "But you have also broken one of my rules, so I think a grounding is appropriate in this situation"

The younger huffed with a pout "fine! Just don't tell Winn or James, they'll make fun of me"

Alex couldn't help but think how dramatic little Kara actually was "I won't tell them if you behave, deal?"

"Deal"

"Now that we have that settled, what would you like to eat?"

"Ice cream"

"Kara" Alex used her stern voice on Kara once again "We agreed you could have dessert afterwards"

Kara shrugged "It was worth a try"

Once Kara and Alex had ordered, both their pizzas came within a few minutes

"Thank goodness for fast food" Alex was so thankful that their meal came quickly as she could see Kara getting a bit agitated.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Kara announced suddenly, as Alex tucked into her pizza. This puzzled the brown haired woman, as Kara was literally jumping up and down for the food to come a few minute ago.

"I'll go with you" Alex was about to jump to Kara's assistance.

"I can do this by myself" Kara raised her voice slightly, making Alex sit back down.

Kara marched over to the bathroom in her little stride. Glancing over her should to see if Alex was following her, when she was sure she wasn't she proceeded into the toilets.

Once she was in the bathroom she went straight into one of the cubicles bringing her knees to her forehead, her head was still slightly hurting from the incident that occurred a few days ago but she hadn't told Alex.

She lifted her head from her knees and felt a sudden sharp piercing pain in her ears and head, which made her burst out of the cubicle she was currently in and set of for the sink.

As she was turning the tap she twisted to hard and lifted the sink from its position from the counter, at this point Kara was quite shocked but excited that she had gotten her super-strength back and judging by the pain in her head and ears she was regaining some of her other powers.

Once she regained her composure Kara made her way back to her sister covered in water.

"Why are you wet?" Alex asked in concern wondering why Kara was drenched in water.

"I turned the tap on to hard" Kara lied a bit too quickly, but technically telling the truth. She didn't want her sister to know she had a part of her powers back, considering that her sister was being to over protective for her liking. She knew if she told Alex about gaining her super-strength she would be either stuck to her sister's side or be made to stay in the DEO, which she highly wanted to avoid.

"If you say so, are sure you're okay?" Alex pressed the matter sensing that something wasn't quite right.

"I want to go home now" A now tired Kara begged her sister "Alex can we just go?"

"But you haven't eaten your pizza?"

"I'm tired"

"If you're sure?" Alex gave her a quizzical look

Kara just nodded her head hoping no one had noticed the damage in the bathroom yet.

* * *

 **A/N: If you have any requests to be seen in my story feel free to share :)**


End file.
